Talk:Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow/@comment-30529396-20170227221640/@comment-29376355-20170301031714
I agree. The game needs some improvements, but it did address a couple of mysteries about the Maiden Goddess. We now know that the Maiden Goddess is the younger sister of the Sun Goddess and the Moon Goddess. We also know why the Maiden Goddess seems so obsessed with helping pure hearted maidens (Cinderellas) find true love. It seems that because the Maiden Goddess was denied the chance to be with her love (the Shadow God) for so long, she had made it her personal mission that other maidens in similar situations would not suffer from the pain she felt. As for the Bolide Shard, I recall that after the Fairytale Detective reversed the Shard's power (aka-We had to solve six puzzles in order to beat the game), the Bolide Shard spun around the air for a few seconds while the Skyfall Kingdom basically came apart around the Detective before finally returning to the box it was in previously. We are not shown exactly what happens next (we are shown a scene of the hovercraft leaving the city, and then the Fairytale Detective finding herself on the beach with Jack thanking her for saving them all), but it is presumed that Jack probably came and got us out of the Skyfall Kingdom before it fell into the sea, as Jack is the only character who knew where the hovercraft was in the first place. It is reasonable to guess that when he came to get the Fairytale Detective, he also retrieved the Bolide Shard at the same time. (Jack just can't help himself sometimes!) To AmethystPearl99, it is possible that Daphne may have found the Bolide Shard and gave it to Jack in exchange for the Earth Orb. But we may never know until they reveal who Daphne became after the curse was lifted. If she became Mother Gothel (as most people think) or the Druid (who I believe she became, given Daphne's and the Druid's shared love for herbal lore and the similarities between Daphne and the younger Druid from the bonus game "A Tale of Two Hearts"), then your theory will not work, as the Druid and Mother Gothel have existed for many years prior to the events of "Jack and the Sky Kingdom." Overall, the game was not too bad. It seemed rushed in places, and I was disappointed at not seeing Belladonna again, but the scenery was beautiful and realistic, and I love the new bad girl Guida. I own three black cats myself and would never dream of abandoning one! And then for the Shadow God to abandon her too! Shame on him! I hope he does find her and make amends before she does something stupid (aka-try to take over the world, forcing the Fairytale Detective to go to some far-off location to stop her and once again fall off her horse in the process). I am really skeptical of "Alice in Wonderland." While Eipix has shown talent in molding this tale into some of their other games with considerable success (aka-The Vermillion Watch-Moorgate Accord), I am doubtful they can make it work in the Dark Parables universe. But I guess we will wait and see.